<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Universo particular by Ikyelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448117">Universo particular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf'>Ikyelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos os detalhes de Ino banhavam o meu coração e o afogavam em profunda e terna paixão.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenten/Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Ino &amp; Tenten</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Universo particular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>S</b>entada na arquibancada, ouvindo amigas chamarem meu nome — “Tenten”, repetiam —, observei-a caminhando adentrar o ginásio. Ela era toda confiante e cheia de graça, intensa e calorosa como as reluzentes chamas de Héstia. Os cabelos dourados, que carregavam a beleza de raios solares e o brilho de fios de ouro, balançavam suavemente atrás como a cauda de um belo cometa. Eram a própria criação de Apolo.</p><p>E, quando passou por mim, eu pude sentir a agradável fragrância de frutas vermelhas dos mais mágicos e apreciáveis bosques das ninfas e de Pan, doce e suave como o próprio timbre dela — que causava catarse digna de um canto lírico da talentosa Euterpe, poeta algum ficaria sem inspiração perante Yamanaka.</p><p>O corpo fora moldado pelas graciosas e divinas mãos de Afrodite, trazendo consigo um gingado alegre e despreocupado durante os treinos de torcida. Ela ia e vinha, magnífica e brilhante como só ela era capaz de ser, uma estrela cadente a brincar e sobressair-se sobre muitas outras estrelas no grande céu. Com o balanço das suaves curvas dela nem mesmo Terpsícore era capaz de competir.</p><p>O olhar que somente ela possuía era astuto como o de Atena, decidido como o de Artêmis, confiante como o de Zeus, majestoso como o de Hera, divertido como de Hermes e carregava a mais exótica beleza dos mares de Poseidon. Refletido naqueles límpidos e profundos olhos caribenhos, moldados por cílios âmbar, havia uma imensidão de sentimentos e qualidades.</p><p>Com um sorriso de meia-lua, olhos de Netuno e a energia de mil sóis, enganava-se quem dizia que a musa inspiradora da astronomia era Urânia enquanto ela existisse para desafiar todo senso comum. E, com o que a sua doce e inebriante voz despertava em meu íntimo, não poderia ser Érato a musa da poesia lírica.</p><p>A verdade era que Ino tinha a emotividade, energia, força e graciosidade de muitos deuses, ninfas e musas inspiradoras — ela era como um pequeno e profundo universo próprio, e astronauta feliz eu seria se pudesse explorá-lo. Contra ela, ninguém batia de frente. E Eros disponibilizou um pouco de sua atenção para mirar uma de suas travessas e serelepes flechas em meu peito.</p><p>Todos os detalhes de Ino banhavam o meu coração e o afogavam em profunda e terna paixão.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>